1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices which support plastic trash bags in upright orientation for use as a trash receptacle. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a device which can be readily attached to the bumper of a motor home, or to other support structure such as a cabinet door or ground mount.
2. Prior Art
The low cost and convenience of using plastic trash bags has resulted in applications in virtually every field of human activity. Typically, such trash bags are supported within a trash receptacle which maintains the bag in upright orientation with the top perimeter of the bag open to receive trash. Other types of support devices merely suspend the bag from a perimeter support such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,726 by Andersson. This patent discloses a weed removal iron or spear which includes a circular support ring at the top of the iron for attachment of the trash bag. A similar vertical support structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,160 by Ballenger. This structure provides an upright tubular member which can be inserted in the ground and which has an upper frame or tubular ring which supports the trash bag. A cover is mounted on the upper frame and operates to grip the top perimeter of the trash bag in an open configuration for receiving trash.
Both of these structures illustrate the common configuration of a column-type support device for plastic trash bags. This is characterized by a top support ring which maintains the trash bag in an open configuration, with the body of the bag suspended below the ring for retaining trash therein. Generally such support structure is capable of folding or collapsing to a small size to facilitate storage and easy transport between places of use. The support mechanism for holding the assembly in upright orientation comprises either a ground spear or a base frame which allows the assembly to stand on ground or concrete surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,961 illustrates a variation of this conventional type of trash bag support wherein the mount is adapted for use on a ledge or some other lateral support location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,501 illustrates another form of bumper attachment for providing upright support; however, this reference relates to the mounting of bicycle carrier racks onto vehicles.
A common problem associated with general support structure for trash bags is the fixed, open position of the top bag, permitting access to insects and scavenging animals. In addtion, the open configuration permits odors to permeate the area. These problems are particuarly acute where the trash bag is intended for outdoor use such as in picnic grounds and campsites. In these applications, food is usually a component of the trash content and invites flies, insects and small animals access to the debris because of the fixed open configuration.
Although many trash bags now provide tie strings and other closure mechanisms, these are generally intended for use after the bag is filled and ready for deposit in a larger trash receptacle or for trash pickup. Users find such drawstrings very inconvenient to repetitively open and close in order to deposit trash in the trash bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,377 of Shewchuk illustrates one attempt to provide a closing mechanism for handcarried bags. This device comprises front and rear frame members having an inverted U shape which are interconnected by a plastic hinge to allow the frame members to be positioned in an opened or closed configuration. The device requires the bag to have handles which can attach to upright support arms on each respective frame. This device, however, requires a specially designed bag in order to properly fit within the frame and to ensure closure of the bag upon closing the frame members together. A general trash bag would not be suitable for use with such a specialized bag holder.
What is needed, therefore, is a trash bag support device capable of supporting and retaining any typical plastic bag in a securely mounted configuration and with structure which enables easy opening and closing of the top perimeter of the trash bag with a substantially complete seal to retain odor and limit access to insects and animals.